1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a driving integrated circuit very suitable for an electro-optic device such as a liquid crystal panel, and an electronic apparatus using the same.
2. Related Art
As is well known, an electro-optic device such as a liquid crystal panel is provided with pixel circuits corresponding to intersections of a plurality of signal lines and a plurality of scanning lines. In such an electro-optic device, it is necessary to complete writing of image signals into all the pixel circuits corresponding to one scanning line within one horizontal scanning period. For this reason, as the electronic apparatus using the electro-optic device, various apparatuses provided with a driving integrated circuit receiving an image signal through a high speed differential interface and driving an electro-optic device have been proposed (e.g., see JP-A-2009-238892).
However, the driving integrated circuit of the related art receives the image signal through the differential interface, and receives a control signal such as a synchronization signal through a single-end serial interface, to perform driving of the electro-optic device. For this reason, the driving integrated circuit of the related art has a large number of terminals, and there is a problem in that an erroneous operation easily occurs by noise. In addition, the driving integrated circuit of the related art has a large number of terminals and erroneous operation easily occurs due to noise, and thus there is a problem in that the design and production of a substrate for mounting the driving integrated circuit are difficult.